


Travis's Exbar Song (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [11]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After "I am a Pirate King" from The Pirates of Penzance, by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travis's Exbar Song (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Solo and chorus: Travis and crimos
    
Travis:
    A Space Commander I once was  
But I lost my command, and it's all because  
That traitor Blake outmanouvred me  
Tho' he helped my escape, ironically  
Now with patched-up face and piercing eye  
I stalk around and the world defy  
I will not rest 'til with death he's paid  
No matter if now I'm a renegade.  
For I am a renegade! 

 

Chorus:
    You are!  
You are a renegade!  
You will not rest 'til with death he's paid   
Hurrah for a renegade. 

 

Travis:
    As a milit'ry man I was pretty hot  
A court martial was all the thanks I got  
But yet I'll capture that damned outlaw  
Loyalty's such a reliable flaw  
This time I've a really cunning plan  
He'll rush to save the girl and old man  
With crimos assisting the masquerade  
I'll be one satisfied renegade.  
For I am a renegade! 

 

Chorus:
    You are!  
You are a renegade  
With crimos assisting the masquerade  
Hurrah for a renegade. 

 

Travis:
    So here I wait in this draughty tower  
Tonight Blake's ship will be in my power  
I've cleaned and polished my hand again  
And I'll net my prey in this harsh terrain  
This time there'll be no ill-timed mistake  
With nowhere to run, it's a piece of cake  
So I raise my glass of vitazade  
And toast success to this renegade.  
For I am a renegade! 

 

Chorus:
    You are!  
You are a renegade 

 

Travis:
    This time my clutches he'll not evade  
Hurrah for a renegade. 

 

 


End file.
